


The Prince's Pet

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gynecological language for a male character's genitals, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Laurent (Captive Prince), Omega Nicaise (Captive Prince), Omega/Omega, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Laurent tries to save Nicaise by making him his pet.
Relationships: Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	The Prince's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intimatopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/gifts).



It started the a few days prior. Laurent was like always miserable, but also like always observant. And what he observed was a subtle change of behavior in his uncle’s pet. Him and Nicaise were never friendly towards each other, the younger teen being constantly pissed at Laurent for whatever reason, and Laurent usually not having enough patience to stoically ignore Nicaise bothering him. Paradoxically, this made the teen closer to Laurent than anyone else at the court, because even though he usually had a mean word to throw against him, at least he was comfortable enough with Laurent to do so. And Laurent was fond of the boy in his own way.

Leisurely observing the members of the court, Laurent noted that Nicaise was acting strange. These were subtle differences. He was fidgeting more and more, couldn’t stay still in one position. While others would have attributed it to the boy’s lack of training, Laurent knew he was a perfect pet, more capable of tending to his master’s every wish than most adult ones. That caught Laurent’s attention.

As days went on, Nicaise’s behavior started to become erratic, to the point that even the Regent publicly noted it, to the boy’s humiliation. By the time, Laurent knew what was going on. Most of the members of the court, including the Regent himself, were betas, as alphas and omegas were thought to be too irrational and animalistic, only fit to be soldiers and pets respectively. However, Laurent was an omega, intimately familiar with how pre-estrus looks like.

For his family, Laurent being an omega was not a problem. After all, he was supposed to be the younger prince, not the future king, and his admirable intelligence more than paid for a brief period of being unavaible once a year – a period that was yet to manifest, at that time anyways. This all changed when his older brother died and he became the heir. As he aged, Laurent heard more and more whispers about him being unfit to take the crown, that perhaps his beta uncle was more fit for a king-

But, back to the topic. Laurent knew his uncle better, more intimately (tragically) than anyone else. For one, he knew all too well that he liked very young omegas that haven’t had their first heat yet, and then threw away all his pets claiming that they _smelled_ (That’s not true, the sick bastard simply liked them young) as they aged and had their estrus. Laurent tried to track the “fired” pets, but he never found any of them. However, he suspected that the mysterious mutilated corpses of teens that tended to appear soon after said pets disappeared from the court might be the missing young omegas.

He couldn’t let this happen to Nicaise. Not after he let so much already happen to him.

That night, the Regent did not ask for Nicaise to accompany him in the bedroom. Instead, Laurent did. Or rather, he demanded the younger teen comes with him, whispering about blackmail material he will release if he won’t. Laurent didn’t have any blackmail material, but the bluff worked as much as it could, and he had the angry boy in his room.

“What do you want,” Nicaise snapped at him. That close, Laurent could feel the weak smell of estrus emanating from the boy.

“Don’t you see it? The reason why you were acting strange recently?”, asked Laurent and all he got in reply was a frown. Laurent realized that the boy might indeed not be aware that he was experiencing the beginning of an estrus.

“You are in heat,” Laurent decided to cut the chase.

“No I’m not,” Nicaise crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

“Nicaise,” Laurent said gently, “You are sixteen, it's high time you had a heat. I can smell it, you can smell it, and soon everybody will be able to smell it, no matter how often you bathe and how much perfume you use.”

“So you have come to mock me, then,” Nicaise was stubborn and seemingly unaware of implications, “Go ahead, everybody knows I’m an omega anyways.”

“Nicaise,” Laurent said firmly, “You do know that the regent throws away his pets once they have their first estrus, right? But do you know what happens to the former royal pets after that?”

“I guess they get an employer of high status?”, asked Nicaise, but his expression told Laurent that the teen was unsure of his words.

“They disappear and are never seen again. What’s more,” continued Laurent despite seeing how pale and scared Nicaise had gotten, “I’ve investigated and it just happens that soon after they leave the court bodies of teenagers mutilated beyond recognition are found near the city.”

“No,” said Nicaise, “that cannot possibly be true.”

“You know the Regent as much as I do, you know what he is capable of,” said Laurent.

“Then you say that I’m doomed? That’s what you wanted to tell me?” Nicaise was almost hysterical now.

“No,” replied Laurent, “I want to offer you a contract.”

“You cannot! My contract with the Regent is still in force, it would be seen as an act of treason against the crown!”, Nicaise was panicking.

“Nicaise, please calm down,” said Laurent.

The boy was hyperventilating and Laurent, for once guided by an impulse rather than any rational thought, hugged him gently, embracing him with his whole body. It did seem to work, as the teen’s breath started to steady.

Laurent remembered that smell of a friendly omega has a calming effect on an omega in heat, while the smell of a stranger or somebody they didn’t like is only agitating them further. Did it mean that Nicaise actually did like him? Laurent found the thought comforting.

“Are you alright, Nicaise?”, a quiet hum was the only reply to Laurent’s question, so he continued speaking.

“I know for a fact that all of the Regent’s contracts have a clause of immediate termination in case of the pet entering estrus during the duration of the contract. And you are already in heat. Therefore, it wouldn’t be a problem if I signed a contract with you right now, especially since I’m the future king of Vere.”

“Are you sure?” asked Nicaise. His voice was much quieter, the stress of the fear of an approaching death and estrus both taking a toll of him.

“I’m more than sure! I checked the law books to be certain that I can do that. And think of it – if I was lying, my uncle’s wrath would have fallen on me too,” explained Laurent.

“I cannot think well now, but if it was a prank, I will kill you,” Nicaise’s threat didn’t sound convincing, “Now, do you have the contract written?”

Laurent showed the younger teen the contract he had written, already bearing his signature. After a cursory glance Nicaise added his, and promptly collapsed on the floor. Laurent took him to his bed and allowed to sleep hugging him, like a child would their mother (Laurent didn’t like this comparison).

***

The next day was a headache.

“I am truly disappointed, Laurent,” said his uncle during a public audience, Laurent standing in front of him and Nicaise standing beside Laurent, shivering and keeping his gaze on the floor.

“At your age, you should know better than to act out,” he continued.

“I didn’t act out. I just happen to really like omegas in heat, and an excellent omega just became available to me, as your contract was to be terminated immediately upon the pet entering estrus, uncle,” replied Laurent.

His words shocked the audience just as Laurent planned. He just revealed two pieces of information that would be the hottest court gossip for months – his and his uncle’s preferences. This would force his uncle to drop the subject so as to not sully his reputation further. And, as for Laurent’s reputation, none of them cared.

“If you are so stubborn, fine, have the boy, consider him a present for me. You are dismissed,” the Regent ended the audience.

Small victory. For now.

***

He had to help Nicaise walk once the two of them were out of sight. The boy’s estrus has advanced during the night, and Laurent realized that by this point no hugging will soothe him.

“I hate you,” the boy mumbled, ashamed of the undignified public display he was forced to participate in.

“ _Soon you will hate me even more_ ,” Laurent thought. 

Upon reaching Laurent’s room, Nicaise collapsed on his bed, panting.

“That’s the hardest part right?” the teen asked Laurent.

“Unfortunately not,” replied Laurent, “In your current state, you can either lay in bed for days, feeling more and more miserable-“

“It gets worse? No way am I going to wait it out,” sulked Nicaise.

“-or you I can find an alpha to mate with you.”

“No,” Nicaise shot the proposal before Laurent could fully word it.

Laurent sighed.

“There’s one more option, but it doesn’t work for everyone.”

He waited for Nicaise to interrupt but he didn’t, listening to Laurent.

“There are toys imitating an alpha manhood, and I…” Laurent trailed off. He was really unprepared for this conversation after all.

“Show me,” Nicaise was to the point.

Laurent opened a strategically placed basket and removed such toy, made of delicate leather with a wooden core. Nicaise reached out and Laurent gave him the toy, which the younger teen inspected carefully.

“It’s wide,” he commented.

“Yes. It looks as if it’d hurt, but trust me, when you are in heat it doesn’t when you know what you are doing,” explained Laurent.

“But I don’t really know what I should be doing,” replied Nicaise, “the whole point of being a pet is satisfying the master, not own pleasure, not-“

This time Laurent interrupted Nicaise by hugging him gently.

“I know what you’ve been through and I’m sorry I let happen to you. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nicaise whispered to his ear, “and if it helps you feel better, you about you help me use that toy?”

Now Laurent was surprised.

“Didn’t you just say you hated me?” he asked.

“I did and I do. But I hate everyone else more. Are you going to help me or not?”, demanded Nicaise.

“Lay down and spread your legs,” Laurent turned to his professional voice and Nicaise immediately obeyed.

Laurent set the toy aside for the moment and instead took another item from the basket – a lotion usually used for healing muscle pain after training. He climbed on the bed and laid himself between Nicaise’s legs, leaning on his elbows. The scent of estrus was extremely strong in this position, but unlike most Verans Laurent didn’t find it repulsive.

“It’s easier to penetrate when you are aroused, so it’s good to start with fingering yourself. It will relax the muscles and stimulate the production of-“

“Just get it over with,” whined Nicaise, and then added, “Please?”

Laurent nodded. He coated his fingers with the lotion and opened Nicaise’s pet robes. The teen’s labia was already red and swollen, with some of the vaginal lubrication spilling out. Keeping the language medical helped Laurent distance himself from the act he was uncomfortable performing even on himself. He didn’t want to put himself in the role of Nicaise’s lover, so, as awkward as it may be, he’d rather play a teacher here.

He started petting the teen’s genitalia gently, teasing the opening and then inserting a finger, two, and finally three. He couldn’t help but find the noises Nicaise was making to be delightful. He was pretty sure at one point Nicaise came from just Laurent fingering him, but it’s difficult to say in estrus, and there’s no retraction period and the state of arousal is constant.

Laurent removed his fingers to Nicaise’s whimper. Teacher, Laurent. Be the teacher.

“I’m going to insert the dildo now,” said Laurent picking up said object, “Tell me when you feel uncomfortable or in pain. Simple no or stop will suffice.”

“J-Just go,” replied Nicaise instead.

Laurent obliged. He was pushing the toy in slowly, looking from any sign of discomfort from Nicaise, but there were none. Did he really enjoy large penetrations, or was he just so well trained to hide pain?

“You can tell me if it hurts,” said Laurent, “in fact, I’ll be upset if you try to hide your pain.”

“I love it, idiot!” Nicaise kicked him in the arm for emphasis.

So let it be. Laurent pushed on until he could no longer push.

“It’s all in. How do you feel?”, he asked Nicaise.

“Kinda weird. Full. But it’s nice,” replied the teen.

“Good. You should stay this way for a few hours until you feel the symptoms of a heat to start disappearing – don’t wait too long or it will be painful to remove,” said Laurent.

“Of course, normally the couple stays together for the time cuddling, but as you don’t any my presence any longer, I’ll excuse myself to the library.”

“Wait,” said Nicaise, “please stay with me.”

Laurent was surprised but obliged. He covered Nicaise with a light blanket and laid himself beside him, allowing the younger teen to cuddle him. Laurent couldn’t help but wonder whether the day will bring the closer or just traumatize both Laurent and Nicaise further. 


End file.
